Rainbow Between the Hell and Heaven
by Airise
Summary: The story of how a dull rainbow turned into infinity colours. Owned nothing but OC. Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Just finished watching this anime. It was hilarious! RnR please?

* * *

"Hmm..." A long pause filled the living room of Twining Mansion. Her purple orbs were still staring at the William and the so-called demons repeatedly. "You're saying, this obnoxious brother of mine is the Elector chosen by the Hell's highest authority to choose the Hell's interim ruler while he's asleep?"

William was about to protest her usage of obnoxious word on him but the pointy-ears demon, also known as the Grand Duke of Hell, Dantalion, cut him off first. "Yes. You have it right."

"And the ikemen, oh wait, the ike-demon and the glasses-guy are also the candidates for successing the throne?"

Sytry and Camio half-nodded, mainly because Sytry was busy with Bafomet's cook and Camio…um…never mind him.

"I see. Well, whatever. Please take care of my impudence brother from here and onwards." Iris got up from her seat and bowed politely.

"OI IRIS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ME?!"

"Oh?" Iris straightened herself out. "Because you could be a pain in the ass. Isn't it obvious?"

William gritted his teeth. Iris' comments earned a few chuckles and laughs from the demons, including the black and white talking bats of Dantalion – Amon and Mamon.

"William. You have quite an interesting sister. I honestly thought we were dead when you saw us, but, this has turned into quite an event."

Iris plopped down. Her plan to come home and have a relaxed vacation after spending years at boarding school turned disastrous when she witnessed a battle between demons, who were charging with fires, thunders and whatsoever there were at each other.

And when they realized she was there, they stopped fighting. And suddenly the ruined scenery before her returned to normal.

"Anyways, Iris. What are you going to do now? Uncle had left after going bankrupt." William asked while rubbing his temple. If there's one thing/person he cherished more than his grades, it would be his sister, Iris Twining.

"I'm thinking about hunting him down and then burned him alive." Sytry almost choked to death hearing those deadly words from such an innocent and offhanded voice. "But, that seemed like a lot of work. Maybe I'll just stay here and I don't know – farm something to make money for your next semester's fee."

"Can you actually do that?" William's eyes sparkled brightly.

"Tch, Elector." Amon snickered. "You're going to make a girl work for you?"

"She's the one that offered!"

'

"But, as a gentleman, you should refuse and say 'It's fine, I'll do it myself' or something. Not the other way around."

Iris just laughed at William being made fun of by the demons. But, her laugh was stopped when Camio stated the worst possible outcome.

"She should come with us. If the demons or angels knew about her, it's not impossible for them to come after her to get William."

"She's a girl! How do you expect to smuggle her into a school full of boys?!"

"She could live with Camio." Dantalion pointed. "The Head Boy has an exclusive room for himself, right? As long as she could keep up with the conditions, she should be fine."

"You're telling me to leave my sister with a demon?!" William could feel his blood pressure going up.

"I don't really care, you know." Iris shrugged. "Here or there, there ain't any different for me."

William looked at his sister. It's true. Iris was sent abroad since she was three. And that's the last time he ever saw her. She didn't return for their parents' funeral. He never knew what their parents' intentions were but maybe for Iris, she's so used to living and doing everything alone that she barely cared about the world itself.

"It's true things would be dangerous if she was to live with Camio. He might try something on her." Sytry's words frightened William even more. "But if she stayed here, if the demons or angels attacked again, she's all by herself."

"What will you do now, William?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thank you who fave/follows. And to Cynthia, your review really made my day ^^**

* * *

Her midnight blue orbs stared in disbelief at her brother. "Dude, why are you studying seriously?" She was disappointed that her plan to chat/annoy her brother foiled after all the trouble she asked Camio to bring her here.

"Don't pester me for now, Iris." He gave her a glance before returing to his Latin textbook. "Why don't you study something, too?"

Iris yawned. "Idiot. I learned this already."

William raised his head up. "What did you say?"

"I said, I learned this already. The syllabus abroad is much more advanced than here." Iris repeated her sentence and explaining herself. "Why are you studying diligently anyways? You're the top scorer, right?"

"I am." William continued reading his book. "But.." Suddenly he remembered Eden challenging him out of nowhere. The image of him smiling mockingly at him was more than enough to bring out his fighting spirit.

"But...?" Iris asked when William suddenly went quiet.

William shook his head before giving her, "It's nothing! Just get back to your room!"

Iris got up from his bed and put on her cloak. After sparing her brother a glance, she exited his room, only to meet with Dantalion outside. "I'll walk you out." To which Iris nodded.

* * *

Her eyes blinked a few times. Her expressionless face formed a frown after hearing the news Camio just delivered to her.

"Y-You said...William is caught red-handed trying to cheat?" Camio nodded. Dantalion, Sytry and William's best friend, Isaac were all in unsettling mood.

"That's..." The demons were all waiting for her to continue. "The most hilarious thing I've ever heard!" They were surprised to see she broke into laughter. Iris rolled on the floor, hands holding her hurting stomach due to excessive laughter. "Ahh! I can't stand it anymore! My tummy hurts! Hahahaha!" And she continue laughing more.

"I-Is she alright?" Isaac asked worriedly. He already surprised enough when he knew William had a sister. And now, his sister seemed to be a weirdo, too.

Dantalion also looked confused. "I wonder if she's having mental breakdown." He started to remember William gave off dark aura sometimes, so maybe his sister is crazy in her own way?

"Arghh.." Finally Iris stopped rolling. But, there was still remaining laughter coming from her. While she was leabing against the wall, sitting tiredly, her right hand wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "I cried."

"You just laughed too much." Camio stated calmly.

"I guess." She let out a chuckle. "But, seriously. Who on Earth framed him?"

"Framed? How did you know William didn't cheat?" Sytry tested her.

Iris smiled. "Even if he could, he wouldn't." Iris' tone became serious. "For William, cheating, especially regarding academics, is the biggest insult he could ever receive."

* * *

Her calm reading was disrupted by a wince of pain of paper cutting her finger. Sensing William's in danger, Iris rushed out with her cloak and went straight to the church.

As William was about to be attacked by Eden, suddenly another power was launched from the other side and blocked Eden's attack.

"Great, here's another troublemaker." Eden sarcastically said. But, what surprised them even more was the revelation of his wings.

William and Isaac looked at their saviour. "Sytry!" But their eyes widen, especially William. "Iris?! What are you doing here?"

Sytry dropped Iris on the ground. After muttering a thank-you, she went to her brother. "I had a bad feeling. And on my way here, I met Sytry." She summarized why and how she got here.

"As I thought. You're angel."

Angel? Iris raised her head at the flying man who now had sword in his hand.

"Ah! Is that.." Isaac was in amazement and reciting something. "_There stood a man with his word drawn in his hand. _Then, you're really are the leader of the angels, the one who resembles God, the archangel Michael?!"

"Archangel?" The highest rank of angel, he meant? Iris thought was interrupted when Michael grabbed William by the neck and had a little chit-chat. She was unable to hear what it was about except for some words like kingdom, blessings of the God and ecstasy. Wait! Ecstasy?

Searching around desperately for something she could use when she saw Michael in ready stance to attack William, suddenly Sytry came to his rescue.

"What are you planning to do with him?" Iris asked once she came out of her shocking state. Michael hugged William's neck with a sword in his hand. There's no telling what he'll do.

"I'm going to punish all sinners in the name of God." He said that offhandedly. "I'll annihilate man and demon alike."

"Maybe you should annihilate yourself first."

"For someone who doesn't have any power, you sure talk big."

"For someone who has high-ranking, you sure love to abuse your power."

Sytry sweatdropped at the verbal fights the two were having. Michael's a thing, but Iris definitely held her ground better than he expected.

"Oh well, I'll have a lot of time to teach you manners but for now..." As Michael was ready to perform the ecstasy-thingy on William, Dantalion came to the rescue.

"Sorry, I've had quite a trouble breaking the damn barrier."

"Dantalion." Iris yelled in happiness. Thank goodness!

'Iris? How did you get in here?"

Before Iris could answer, Michael and Dantalion already got in a fight. But, because Dantalion was overpowering him, Michael suffered a loss.

Stepping on his wings, Dantalion mocked him. "You don't even deserve to go to purgatory." Before he could deliver his finishing blow, the pastor suddenly came out of nowhere and defended him, leaving Michael with a chance to escape.

* * *

"You did well on the mocking test." Iris plopped down on his bed while smiling.

William returned the smile. "Yes. BUT..." William entered his lecture mode. "That was reckless!"

Iris pouted, before turning to Sytry. "Are you alright?" Sytry's face was confused. "You look pale when Michael mentioned about someone."

"Iris!"

Iris understood. "Sorry. I didn't mean to pry. But, angel huh?"

"Impresssed?"

"More like, disgusted."

"Eh~ I thought human likes the angels."

"No one like a hypocrite angel."

"You'd make a good demon." Dantalion smirked. "Would you like to be one?"

Iris chuckled. "If all demon were as good-looking as you, I wouldn't mind it."


	3. Chapter 3

The Four Kings were having a meeting. Regardless of how their face showed impassiveness, they were having quite a headache on a particular matter.

"You said, the bridge that connects us and Heaven is being awaken?" Astaroth, the ruler of the Nephilim, rubbed her temple. William's reluctance of choosing an interim ruler of Hell was more than enough trouble, and now this.

"The one who holds the key to the bridge is like the Elector. He or she still hasn't realized it."

Beelzebub didn't say anything. Neither did Samael. After Solomon died, the realm of hell and heaven was connected with a single bridge, allowing both demons and angels to cross into each other's territory. After a lot of bloodshed, they managed to destroy the bridge somehow.

If that tragedy repeated itself again...

"We should find the key bearer first." Finally, the Eastern Kind said. "Then, we could plan what our next step would be.

The Northern King agreed. "Although I must say, it would be a hassle of finding one in a what – six billion human?"

Astaroth sighed. One after another.

* * *

It was the weekend, without any activities for once. So, Iris decided to drag all the demons and her brother into a picnic. It wasn't much of a trouble since both Dantalion and Sytry were tired of the dorm's food.

"Aaahhh!" Iris stretched her arms forward. "This is heaven!" She already took off her sandal and ran into the vast sand.

"She looked quite excited, isn't it, William?" Isaac looked at the girl who already reached the ocean.

William nodded. "I guess."

Their picnic food was prepared by Baphomet, under Iris' whim of wanting to taste what the Netherworld's food tasted like.

"Iris! Come here!"

Iris didn't hear what her brother said because she was so into kicking the water and splash it around like a five-year-old kid.

"I'll bring her here." Dantalion got up, making her way towards the girl. As he reached her, he heard her mumbling something while looking across the horizon.

_Wings of heaven_

_Flames of hell_

_The two sides of skies_

_Will once again be connected_

_Tragedy will befallen upon both races_

_Along with the sacrifices of human._

"Iris?" Dantalion called. What the hell did she say?

Iris, who looked just like she was snapped from her thought, turned around. Her blue orbs met with Dantalion's red orbs. "Uh, what?"

Dantalion sighed. "William called for you. We're going to have lunch now."

"Ah yes." Iris smiled. "I'm coming." She ran past Dantalion, heading to where the others were sitting.

The sextet were now lying on the mat they brought along after done eating their basket consisting of sandwiches of different layers, strawberry shortcakes, croissant and light salad.

"That was good." Iris happily smiled while rubbing her tummy. "I feel like I gained a few kilos already."

"Next time, I'll have you taste Leonard's cooking."

"Who's Leonard?"

"He's Sytry's butler. Like Baphomet, he also could cook delicious food." Isaac explained.

"Oh~" Iris showed a thumbs-up to Sytry. "I'll be looking forward to it."

William, who happened to remember something, got up from his lying position. "Hey, Iris. Is it okay for you to leave you school without any notice?"

Iris' mood turned sour. What a mood-spoiler she's with. "It's fine. I've graduated a year ago."

William's eyes widen. "Then, why didn't you return earlier?"

"I don't know. I don't feel like it, I guess."

For a moment, Camio, Dantalion and Sytry got a feeling something was about to happen. They removed themselves from the mat, and checked around their surroundings, before looking at each other and had a telepathy talk.

"William. Iris. Stay close to us." Dantalion commanded.

"Why?" William protested.

"It could be the angels again." Camio stayed vigilant.

Iris sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't return at all." After she finished saying that, the ocean water rose drastically, as if trying to reach for the sky. Out of anyone's expectation, Iris walked towards the ocean, mumbling something over and over again.

"IRIS!"

Tch-ing under his breath, Dantalion went to get Iris, but the sand seemed like it's having its own will and attacked him. The demon was getting impatient. He already readied a fireball in his hand. When he was about to burn the sand, the situation calmed down.

"What on earth..."

"Look!"

Everyone's looked at the direction Sytry's pointed. A rainbow was formed at the end of the ocean. And Iris was standing – no...she was floating on the air.

_What sorcery is this?_

_She can't be...!_

The words that she repeatedly mumbled were now could be heard as clear as the sky.

_Passionate red_

_Courage orange_

_Loyal yellow_

_Living green_

_Calm blue_

_Wise indigo_

_Judgement purple_

_Gather the seven keys_

_And the bridge will be unlocked_

_For the better ot worse_

_It's you yourself who will decide_

And everything went blank.

* * *

**A/N : I know it was short, but, RnR please? ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

William was sitting by his sister's bedside. Layers formed on his forehead. He was still thinking about the incident at the beach. And what the demons said to him afterwards.

* * *

_Flashback :_

"_It's impossible! How can she, who stayed abroad for ages has connection with such an old myth?"_

_The old myth that he was referring about was the same bridge that the Four Kings of Hell talked previously. The bridge that connected the two realms – Heaven and Hell. The bridge that said to be a catastrophic bridge. _

"_We don't know for sure if she's really the holder of the key." Dantalion tried to calm the situation down._

"_No. That's not true." Camio interrupted. "The chant that she muttered about the seven keys that will unlock the bridge is more than enough as a proof."_

_Isaac looked back and forth between William and the demons. Then, he suddenly remembered something. "Iris-chan..."_

"_WHAT, ISAAC?!" William already cut him without hearing the rest._

"_Eeeppp!" Isaac cowered in fear. He never see William this furious. "Iris-chan's name..."_

_Sytry's eyes widen when he realized what Isaac was trying to say. "Iris is a Goddess' name in Greek myth." _

"_Which means rainbow."_

"_And the seven keys she referred to were..."_

"_Seven-coloured rainbows?!" The three demons said in unison. "So, by finding the one who matched the attributes of each colour..."_

_End flashback_

* * *

William sighed. He took Iris' hand in his. "Seriously, idiot. I don't know what should I do with you.

* * *

At the same time, all three candidates of Interim Ruler of Hell reported back to their respective Master.

"So, that's what it means." Astaroth looked amused. Who couldn've thought Dantalion could figure this out faster than her?

"What should we do?"

Astaroth pondered. "By this time, the other Kings should be informed too." She then looked at Dantalion while smiling. "What are you thinking?"

"Gathering the seven keys would unlock the bridge. If that's the case, isn't it better to just let things as they are?"

Astaroth sighed. "Maybe for us. But don't forget about Heaven's making their move on us. If they could attack once, they could attack us again. And this bridge is a golden chance."

"What would happen to her then?"

"Eh?" The King of Nephilims amused. "You care about the girl?"

"William does."

* * *

At the same in Heaven, Michael was busy with his chess. "Eh~ So, the Elector's sister is the key bearer?"

Kevin – no, Uriel – had a bad feeling about this. He might do not know much about the girl, but he DO know that his young master treasured her. If anything were to happen...

"Do you think we should perform ecstasy on her, Uriel?" Michael's smirk grew wider. He knew what Uriel was thinking and his fondness of William.

"She probably didn't even know of her status." Uriel added.

"Then, it's good for us. We could deceive her into coming her willingly."

"But..."

"Are you disobeying me?!" Michael's aura suddenly became hostile and he kicked Uriel to the end of the room. "Now~ let's start our plan of obtaining her on our side."

* * *

Iris found herself in an all-white place. There's an endless horizon along with an endless sky. She looked around, trying to find something, anything. But, to no avail. Suddenly, she heared a dinstinct voice calling to her.

**_Iris_**

_Who are you?_

**_Goddess of Rainbow_**

_Who is it?_

**_You must not forget your duty_**

_What duty?_

**_You must not forget your duty_**

**_You must not forget your duty_**

**_You must not forget your duty_**

_And the voice kept repeating the same sentences over and over again, and it slowly disappearing into thin air._

_"__Wait!" Iris found herself to be chasing after the voice. "Tell me what you mean! What duty are you saying?!"_

"Iris! Iris!"

Iris finally woke up when she felt her body was shaked vigorusly. There, she met William's concern orbs.

"Thank goodness you're awake! Are you okay? Did you hurt anywhere? Oi...answer me!"

William's machine-gun questions left unasnwered. She couldn't process anything yet. Her dream still lingered.

"William."

William looked relief. "Don't scare me like that again!" He then took Iris in his arms.

* * *

**a/n : So, what do you think of this chapter? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Happy late new year. It's kind of hard to write about Iris and her past. If you noticed anything unusual about her, that means I twisted the fact a bit here and there *smiled innocently**

**dsi user : Well, I originally planned for her to be younger. But I want her to be the opposite of William. Except for the part 'too realist'. **

* * *

"_What are you staring at?" A man with soft smile approached her. She just nodded as an acknowledgement before looking at the desert scene before her._

_The man, without having to be invited, took a seat next to her. "Do you miss the Heaven?"_

_She – just like Sytry, is a fallen angel. Iris, the Goddess of Rainbow, the messenger of the God was now more than nothing but a normal human._

"_How does death feel like?" _

_A frown replaced his smile. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Angels and demons replenish their energy by sleeping. They're immortal, isn't it? So, I wonder what will happen to me once I died."_

"_So, you don't want to die?"_

_Iris shook her head. "I don't know. But I feel like my existence will be a problem later on."_

Iris jolted up from her bed. Sweats were forming on her forehead. That dream. What was that about? Why did that person looked like her? And that man...his eyes were just like William.

"Have a sweet dream?"

Iris turned to look at the voice's owner who was standing across her. A sincere smile greeted her. "More like an unknown, bad dream."

Dantalion looked quite disturbed, but immediately wiped any trace of it from his face. "Do you want to go out?"

"Can I?"

Dantalion didn't answer. Instead, he snapped his fingers and their surroundings changed. "Welcome to Hell."

Iris chuckled. "If William knew, he'll kill you." Having fresh air for some recuperation did sound good, but fresh air in Hell? Maybe not so much.

"Then, please keep this from him."

"Worried that he might not choose you?" Iris teased him. Dantalion smiled as he left the question unanswered. His concern now was much bigger than that. It's...

"Iris." Iris turned to meet his red orbs. She suddenly got a bad vibe. "You have to stay away from William."

* * *

William was furious. Really furious. The flame of wrath around him was worse than the Hell's fire. Isaac was shuddering in fear. Never in his life he saw William this furious.

"Don't worry. Dantalion wouldn't harm her." Sytry opened his mouth to comfort the Elector. But it only made things worsened.

"I swear, if he tried anything..."

Camio just sighed. '_That stupid Nephilim. The brain in his skull is really just a decoration.' _But what disturbed him more about what Beelzebub said. About Iris' power, the keys and her fate later.

Apparently, Sytry had the same thoughts as Camio. As a result, he kept on munching more snacks than usual. As if his stomach had evolved into a bottomless pit.

"Ne, Camio, Sytry." William finally calmed down. "About Iris...I hope you don't get her involve in any of your worlds."

Camio and Sytry exchanged looks, before turning their attentions back to William. "As much as we'd love to..."

"That's impossible." Sytry continued. "Even if we comply to your request, Heaven will use her. They might perform forced ecstasy on her. After all, Iris is..."

"Solomon's adopted daughter." William finished it.

Just like Solomon who was bestowed with all knowledge by the world, Iris was bestowed as a direct messenger of the God – one who ranked above the Archangels such as Micheal themselves. Her orders priorotized any other angels and her links to the sea and sky – she controlled the water and air, which are the basic needs for human - depicted how influenced her effect was on humanity.

But she was casted aside when she defended Solomon from Uriel's judgement.

Feeling guilty, Solomon took her in with him as his daughter. She learned about how demons could be warmer than angels and how demons could be more understanding when it came to human's desire than angels.

That's why, when Lucifer came and offered her a place beside him, she couldn't resist.

Because of her bestowement and her links to both Heaven and Hell respectively, Iris awakened a new power. A power outside of anyone's mind.

The power to link both realm.

And the last time she did that...

"I'm back~" The familiar cheery voice interrupted their conversation. "Hello everyone." William immediately walked to his sister. "Hey Willi- Owww! What was that for?"

William hit her head once again with fury. "Don't give me that! What the hell are you thinking going with him to Hell?!" It didn't take much effort to figure out where Dantalion brought Iris. There's no way he would take the effort of smuggling her outside when he could just teleported back to Hell.

"Geez." Iris pouted. "No need to be so mad. I'm just sightseeing, not elope with him."

Sytry choked at Iris' words. William's eyes widen more than usual. "YOU!"

Excusing themselved from the ruckus, the atmosphere of the three demons was dark. Really dark. And gloomy. And depressed.

"So, did you tell her?"

Dantalion shook his head. "Before I could say anything, she said she already knew."

"Knew about what?" Her past? Her identity? Her powers? More random guesses entered Camio's mind.

"About she needs to stay away from William." Dantalion took a deep breath before adding "That's what their parents have been doing all these years."

* * *

**A/N : Review for Author-san please? xD**


End file.
